1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a contents providing system capable of providing printable information to users.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various information to be used by users (i.e., contents information) is offered to the users through networks such as the Internet. An example of a contents providing system to offer such contents information is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. 2001-75996. The contents providing system in the publication includes a server storing a plurality of contents and communication terminals that are connected with the server via a communication line so that the contents can be delivered through the communication line to the terminal devices when the contents are selected.